Un nuevo Inicio
by Maki de Sonoda
Summary: mmmm solo diria pasen a leerlo... soy nueva en esto asi que espero y lo disfruten... (no juzgen por lo que dice aqui TT-TT )


La verdad es que si piensas en leer esto debes de tener algo en mente y es que " _posiblemente te haga spoiler de la película_ " o tal vez no... por eso te digo que si lo lees lo harás bajo tu propio riesgo xD, si tal vez cambie un poco las cosas "para quienes la ya lo vieron" pero diría que es mi forma de centrar este fic a mi manera, para darles una despedida uno que de verdad yo vi en esos últimos momentos de la película... y tal vez este sea un mini fic o si te gusto diría que me dieras tu opinión si quieres claro está jejeje, y así tal vez haría una segunda parte de estos capítulos... _Se los dedico a ustedes y en especial a una amiga_ que sin ella jamás hubiera conocido este anime "Si lees esto te lo agradezco un montón" _A mi y a esas chicas que aunque sean anime me cambiaron un montón de ver las cosas_...

Disculpa si esto se volvió muy largo para leerlo y tal vez no lo hayas leído todo... Bueno espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por todo tu apoyo.

.

.

.

.

 **Un nuevo Inicio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Parte Uno-**

 **.**

 **.**

Una chica mejor conocida como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil iba caminado por el escenario con un block en mano respiró hondo, había llegado el día si ese día, el día de hoy se celebraba la graduación de las chicas de tercero, miro hacia enfrente quedando enfrente de las graduadas, tomando el micrófono y sonriendoles a las chicas se presentó como era debido...llego la hora.

"Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kousaka Yukiho la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil en este día todos estamos para despedirnos de nuestras sempai's de aquellas personas que dieron una luz a esta escuela"

Todas las personas ahí presentes oían con atención aquellas palabras, unas personas que estaban ahí desde hace dos generaciones sabían un poco de la historia que se dio en esa escuela y a que se refería la presidenta sonreían de alegría y a la vez de nostalgia.

"Yo admiraba a un grupo de Idol's en especial aquel grupo me enseñó a no darme por vencida, al igual que tener la cara en alto, y sonreír ante los problemas ese grupo se despidió del escenario y aquellas chicas que formaron ese grupo yo las conocí... y ahora este es el momento de decirle adiós a las últimas chicas de esa generación y que quedan de ese grupo llamado μ's"

Toda la audiencia aplaudía con emoción, una directora empezó a derramar lágrimas, sabía que ese día llegaría al igual que la anterior generación salia y extenderían sus alas para ir a otros lugares que jamás han visto, tomo aire y limpiando aquellas lágrimas traviesas que salían de sus ojos se dirigió a donde estaba Yukiho, le agradeció por aquellas palabras, miro en especial a tres jóvenes ahí sentadas en la segunda fila de graduadas para darles una sonrisa y dar su discurso, para empezar a llamar a las alumnas y darles sus diplomas.

"Hoshizora Rin-san por favor pase al frente"

Una chica con pelo naranja largo hasta la mitad de su espalda se paro sonriente, y al estar de pie oyó varios gritos que le llamaban, giro hacia atrás y creyó ver a una chica peliazul y a una peli-ceniza, sonrió y camino hacia enfrente al tomar su diploma se acercaba a la directora y le dio un gracias al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia, miro a Yukiho y a Alisa le sonrió y alzando su pulgar les dijo unas palabras con solo mover sus labios y se fue nuevamente a su asiento

"Koizumi Hanayo-san por favor pase al frente"

Una chica con lentes se paro nerviosa de su lugar hasta que oía unos gritos con su nombre, miro a Rin a y Maki para mirar más atrás y ver a una pelimorada y a una rubia sonriendole al parpadear ya no estaban, sonrió triste y se acercó al frente para recibir su diploma le dio la mano a la directora y mirar a las hermanas de sus amigas sonriendoles se fue a su lugar.

"Nishikino Maki-san, por favor pase al frente"

Una pelirroja se paro de su lugar y acercándose tomando el diploma en sus manos le dio una sonrisa a la directora y un gracias en silencio, miro a Yukiho para después voltear al frente y ver a sus padres que aplaudían felices al saber que su pequeña hija había crecido, para mirar a la puerta y ver a una pelinegra recargada en el marco dándole su típica sonrisa, Maki se tallo sus ojos para saber si era real o no pero al abrirlos noto que ya no había nadie ahí, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su lugar.

"Nakayana Aoi-san, por favor pase al frente"

"Onodera Hikari-san por favor pase al frente "

Pasaban poco a poco las pocas alumnas que habían de tercero hasta llegar a la última, dando un agradecimiento la directora les deseo buena suerte en su futuro y en sus elecciones futuras.

Todas se pararon y ae acercaban a sus amigos para despedirse de ellos o se iban a sus clubes Hanayo miro a Maki para después mirar a Rin con solo mirarse sabían a donde se tenían que dirigir antes de irse

Yukiho miro al trío para después dirigir su mirada a Alisa se fueron al club, querían despedirse de ellas antes de no verlas más.

Ambas al darse la vuelta vieron a una pelijengibre correr fuera del escenario con una sonrisa y desaparecer al momento de dar la vuelta, Alisa miraba sorprendida iba a correr para ver si podía alcanzarla pero Yukiho le hablo para que se fueran por el camino contrario y llegar al club, encontrándose con tres chicas se saludaron y fueron a su destino.

"Oye Yukiho, ella no era Honoka-sempai"

"mi onee-chan esta de gira en Los Angeles, no creo que este aquí"

"pero igual tu la viste, además tenia el esa playera donde decía "μ's..."

Mientras iban platicando, las otras chicas que iban caminando con ellas las interrumpieron, ellas entraron en segundo año, por lo que no conocieron a las otras tres integrantes de μ's.

"Alisa-chan Yukiho-chan, les cantaremos una canción a nuestras sempai's por graduarse?"

"Claro que si...hemos practicado mucho, seguramente se alegrarán"

"Tienen que... nos esforzamos mucho"

"calma, a ellas les gustara, además fueron a vernos en el Love Live, aunque quedamos en segundo lugar nos apoyaron"

"seguro este año si lo ganaremos"

Las chicas iban platicando sobre sus canciones, hasta llegar al salón pero se detuvieron de pronto... hasta que oyeron más voces en el club, se sorprendieron y una de ellas se movió cerca de la puerta y pegando su oído a la puerta trato de oír mejor ganando la curiosidad de las demás acercándose con ella a la puerta, pero al momento de estar más recargadas la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a Rin confundida.

"Chicas...que hacen"

"jejeje no estábamos espiando ni nada"

"Si claro y yo no soy compositora"

Maki las miraba con un poco de desinterés y burla, por ser descubiertas, dudo por un segundo pero decidió hablar, tenía que decirle a sus amigas lo que había visto... o por lo menos creyó ver...

"Rin, Hanayo saben cuando fui por mi diploma creí ver a..."

"Yo vi a Umi-chan y a Kotori-chan"

"oh yo creí ver a Nozomi-chan y a Eli-chan, Maki-chan ¿tu a quien viste?"

"Bu-bueno creí haber visto a Nico-chan, pero solo fue mi imaginación ya que al ver de nuevo ya no estaba"

"Yo digo lo mismo"

"mmm y yo"

Yukiho miraba a cada una de ellas con sorpresa, entonces tal vez solo te vez si habrá visto a su hermana, salió corriendo del salón, Alisa sonrió y se fue igual corriendo hacia donde se había dirigido Yukiho.

"entonces... entonces tal vez mi onee-chan este aquí... espero no sea mi imaginación"

Rin Hanayo y Maki las vieron salir corriendo sabiendo que eso no se hacía, una chica pelinegra miraba a Maki para después sonreír, jalo a una castaña y a una peligris hacia donde estaba, creía que era el momento ellas solo le sonrieron y apoyaron con una sonrisa.

"Maki-sempai Pu-pues hablar contigo... a, a, a, solas..."

Las dos amigas jalaron a Hanayo y a Rin fuera del salón para que tuvieran privacidad, o eso creían cuando salió una pelinegra triste y a una pelirroja sería.

"Maki-chan sabes no debes de hacer eso"

"Yo no hice nada, solo le dije la verdad"

Maki vio a una pelijengibre caminar por los pasillos pasando de largo ese lugar donde estaba el club como si estuviese admirando el lugar, Maki parpadeo y la vio seguir su camino, cuando iba a dar un paso vio a Rin correr.

"Maki-chan Kayo-chin acabo de ver a Umi-chan y a Eli-chan tenemos que ir"

"Pero... yo ví a Honoka, Hanayo se que tu viste a las demás hay que buscarlas..."

"Entendido"

Y así las tres chicas de tercero se fueron por distintos caminos dejando a sus kouhai perplejas y con duda...Cuando iban a entrar al salón del club una pelinegra estaba sentada mirando hacia la pared... sonriendo con nostalgia a esa foto donde μ's estaba ahí.

"Quien... quien eres tu y que haces en nuesto club- la otra pelinegra la miraba curiosa...

"Eh vine a ver a un trio de chicas pero parece que no estan" se paro de su asiento y se dirigía a la pierta

"Pregunte quien eres" -le tomo del brazo y mirandola interrogante-

"Soy Yazawa Nico fundadora del club investigación de Idols, y la mejor chef que podrá existir"

Las chicas quedaron boquiabiertas ella era la fundadora y también era la... No eso no era posible ellas tal vez la confundían con esa persona.

"Nico, te estábamos buscando, se supone que iríamos a la azotea" -Una chica entro tenia el pelo suelto y vestía común a su parecer.

"Perdón, me desvíe de camino pero bueno vamos de una vez... Eli" -le dedico una sonrisa y salio de ahi sin mirar a las demás-

.

.

.

 _Hasta Ahí le dejo un saludo a **dos amigos en especial... muchas gracias :D**_ _..._ _por su ayuda y por la Motivación ... y un poco ... de la nostalgia._

 _La verdad no se cuando subiré la segunda parte ... Criticas SUS recibidas serán y por cualquier error favor de comentarlo._


End file.
